Tyrannosaurus (Reviewsaurus)
Tyrannosaurus is the lead protagonist of an upcoming review series titled "Reviewsaurus". Currently, only Behind The Scenes and Pre-Production notes can be given about the character, since the character has yet to appear in any in-character depictions. Appearance Tyrannosaurus stands in an upright, tripod posture based off of outdated reconstructions of Theropods from the 20th Century. His jaws have a very slender, Crocodile-like shape to them, with his brows prominent above his eyes. His teeth look rather flattened due to his age, but they are still technically sharp in nature. His scales are a dark shade of olive green, and his tail is rather larger due to his posture. He wears a green shirt with white trim. Due to his outdated posture, he gives the impression of being of a more obese body type than what everyone else around him thinks of him to be. Personality (Note: This is currently based off of pre-planned material and the script of The Lost World review. Changes will occur once the finished pilot episode airs sometime in 2017) While a benevolent, polite, and civilized individual, Tyrannosaurus still has the primal aspects of his own namesake. For instance, when intros to video show him with food, all of whatever he eats contains meat in it; anything that doesn't contain meat in it is instead ignored by Tyrannosaurus when it comes to the cast seen eating on-screen. If questioned whether or not he'd kill or eat his companions, he lists numerous reasons as to why he wouldn't do so, most of it relating to his civilized nature and doing so being both morally wrong and trying to depict his own character as cynical when he displays no such traits otherwise. He is also shown with the ability to roar a rather impressive roar at times, which he mainly uses as a reminder of what he is. He also appears to be very old in age when compared to Parasaurolophus and Pteranodon, and even Megalodon as well (although Parasaurolophus is still the second oldest). Before an episode begins, he is often napping or enjoying nature outside when Parasaurolophus is usually busy playing on the PS2 with one of a few select Jurassic Park games, and Pteranodon is constantly eyeing a clock and waiting for Christmas provided it isn't already. At one point when the clock isn't working, he actually fixes it for Pteranodon and unknowingly brightens Pteranodon's mood by revealing that the current time of that episode in particular is Christmas (the clock had been malfunctioning for a few months). He also seems to be so positive about things that he unknowingly relies on Parasaurolophus to point out any downsides in films they review. This further goes to showcase that Tyrannosaurus can't even be bothered to make even the slightest hint of a negative emotion. Indeed, even a confrontation with Count Sigeeyai does nothing but infuriate Sigeeyai because the sadistic villain can't even get a single negative emotion out of Tyrannosaurus whatsoever. During the review of The Lost World (1925), he shows some sense of authority over the other two lead protagonists. When realizing that it is time to begin the review for the pilot episode, he roars to get the attention of Parasaurolophus and Pteranodon, and they swiftly wrap up what they're doing to head on over towards Tyrannosaurus' location in the bedroom. Parasaurolophus and Megalodon both also seem to refer to Tyrannosaurus as the "King of the Dinosaurs" as well, showcasing that they both view him as an authority figure. Compared to the other characters aside from Megalodon, indeed, Tyrannosaurus does showcase the most responsibility of the cast as a whole. Megalodon is the only other character to showcase some form of leadership in any sense, which may relate to why he and Tyrannosaurus are "enemies". Behind The Scenes Tyrannosaurus is portrayed with a Folkmanis® Tyrannosaurus rex hand puppet. This particular puppet, much like Parasaurolophus, is very old and has been under the ownership of myself and my grandparents for many years. The shirt, meanwhile, is a custom addition to the puppet to give the character some form of civilized look to him. In terms of reviews covered by his own series, the works allowed to be reviewed follow the below mentioned rules: * By default the movie that gets a normal review episode must have a heavy focus on prehistoric animals as the focal point of the movie. There are exceptions as mentioned below. * Retrospective reviews, which are side-projects and are often aired at the end of a single Season, can be of any subject material. * Game reviews will be possible, but rare in quantity. However, due to this, game reviews are not restricted by the same rules as normal reviews are. * Megalodon, every even number month, can hijack the video before it starts and force a Shark themed movie onto the main protagonist's review for that episode. * Pteranodon, likewise, every December can request for a review of any Christmas related movie. Out of the puppets/toys used to portray the characters, only Tyrannosaurus' puppet is finished proper, while Parasaurolophus and Pteranodon both need a similar modification to their respective plushes, and Triceratops still need to have his puppet purchased and then subsequently modified as necessary. As of the article's publication, the Pteranodon puppet has been purchased and has been delivered successfully. Now that it has arrived, it will evaluated for any necessary makeovers just like with Tyrannosaurus and Parasaurolophus. The first episode of the series will be a review on the now public domain The Lost World (1925), which serves as an introduction to the initial protagonists. Triceratops is not intended to debut until after Megalodon makes his own debut first. Planned Reviews: Below are some of the planned reviews for the currently planned seasons of the series. Note that the list may end up being altered to fulfill any of the above mentioned rules. * Season 1: ** The Lost World (1925) ** Anonymous Rex (film) ** Dinotopia (miniseries) ** Walking with Dinosaurs (2013 film/Cretaceous Cut) ** Jaws (film) (Megalodon's debut episode) ** Zoo Tycoon (2001) (game review) ** Disney's Dinosaur ** The Land Before Time ** The Christmas Dinosaur (Christmas review) ** Megalodon (film) (Season 1 Finale/Megalodon Episode) ** Barney and the Backyard Gang (Post-Season retrospective review) Gallery: Tyrannosaurus Behind The Scenes 1.png|Front view of the Tyrannosaurus in his custom knit shirt. Tyrannosaurus Behind The Scenes 2.png|Side view of the above. Tyrannosaurus Behind The Scenes 3.png|Third screenshot alongside Shiramu-Kuromu for size reference. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Heroic Puppet/Doll Category:Dinosaurs Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creators Category:Families Category:Fat heros Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Old Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters